Sexo en FanFiction Guía para aprender a escribirlo
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Lo que vas a leer no es un fic. Esta guía te enseñará a escribir historias con contenido sexual además de mostrarte ejemplos sobre este género literario de FF. Si eres hispanohablante, y te gustaría escribir historias con sexo/lo que sea, lee esto y sabrás que tienes y que no tienes que hacer en un fic. Te recomiendo discreción, ya que algunas descripciones son muy picantes.


**N/A:** Una guía para aprender a escribir escenes sexuales (sea lemon, yaoi, yuri o lo que sea). Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas.

 **Disclaimer:** Code Lyoko y demás referencias/extractos de otros temas/Fanfiction son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. No me pertenece nada excepto los extractos de mis historias.

 **Cap. 1: Introducción al género sexual en FanFiction**

Lo que voy a explicar en este capítulo tratará sobre consejos para escribir correctamente una escena erótica y los términos más usados en FF por el tema sexual.

Vale. El mundo del fanfiction abarca un montón de posibilidades para ser escritas: aventuras, tratados, poemas… Y también temas para adultos. ¿Sexo? Si. Todo puede pasar, pero tiene que tener un orden.

El universo sexual dentro de FanFiction es muy grande, por así decirlo. Cuando entras en él, descubres un mundo totalmente diferente al que conocías por debajo de la calificación T. Pero ten en cuenta de que los fanfics/crossovers con la calificación M están restringidos a los mayores de 16 años (algo así como el PEGI 16/18), pero no todos son agradables. Hay algunos con temáticas excesivamente violentas, como este fragmento de Sawmill Bloodbath HD (uno de Team Fortress 2 y My Little Pony, de mi propia cosecha):

" _Pyro miraba desde debajo del puente a Medic y Heavy, quienes se aliaron para acabar con esa música infernal y la entidad rosa. Pero duró poco, ya que el alemán fue atravesado violentamente por su Kritzkrieg, dejando un gran agujero en su torso lleno de sangre y vísceras, y el ruso, decapitado y su brazo amputado por la Wakizashi de la pony (no hace falta decir que eso dejó un buen charco de sangre)."_

Y otros con la temática de la que te estoy hablando, el sexo (el fragmento corresponde al capítulo 1 de Code: Lemon, de Felikis):

" _[…]Quedó fascinada con el cuerpo de Odd, y le faltó tiempo para empezar a acariciarlo y besarlo. La excitación del rubio iba en aumento. Yumi continuó descendiendo, sus manos se apresuraron en llegar al pantalón de Odd. Empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su estómago. Odd dejó escapar un suspiro. Estaba extasiado. Nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener sexo con Yumi, y ahora…_

— _¡Dios! — Odd se estremeció ante aquello. Yumi deslizaba sus labios arriba y debajo de su miembro. Instintivamente, fue a ponerle una mano en la cabeza, pero ella se la apartó, y apretó un poco con los dientes en su longitud en respuesta."_

Impresionante, ¿verdad? Fanfics como los del anterior tienen una cantidad de sexo incalculable. ¿Lo que quiero decir? Que es bueno. Por cierto, para que un fanfic/crossover tenga una calidad buena, se requiere:

-Una buena ortografía.

-Un plot bien estructurado.

-Ideas originales (nada de copiar a menos que tengas el permiso del autor).

-Conocimientos sobre el fandom de la historia.

-Autocorrector (lo necesitarás siempre que vayas a revisar tus historias)

-(Opcional) Referencias a otras cosas que estén relacionadas con lo que escribes (como productos de GTA V dentro de Code Lyoko).

-Y por último, muchas ganas de escribir y tiempo.

Recuerda que todos tenemos ideas, así que trata de exprimirlas al máximo o pide ayuda para conseguirlo. Y no intentes plagiar: el strike/ban es 100% seguro en este caso. Hazme caso: es mejor poner el disclaimer de la historia original que tratar de falsificar un fic.

 **Bonus: Términos de FF para la calificación M:**

 **AR (Alternate Reality): El mundo es el mismo que en la historia original pero los hechos fundamentales se alteran.**

 **AU (Alternate Universe):El universo en el que sucede la historia original se altera drásticamente en el fanfic.**

 **Canon: El dogma del fandom en cuestión. Aquello establecido por los creadores originales y conocido por todos los fans: personalidad y características de los personajes, trama…**

 **Drabble: Un drabble es un relato de extensión inferior a 100 palabras. Sin embargo en esta definición se admiten ya escritos de entre 100 y 500/600 palabras.**

 **Fandom: El término abarca a los fans, sus actividades y todo lo relacionado con aquello de lo que son fans.**

 **Fluff: Historias románticas con finales felices.**

 **Headcanon: Una idea, creencia o aspecto de una historia que no se menciona en los propios medios, pero es aceptado ya sea por el lector o por los seguidores de series de ficción en general. Si se confirma por el autor de la historia, se convierte en canon.**

 **Incest & Twincest: Relaciones sexuales entre hermanos, rompiendo con lo fraternal del canon.**

 **Lemon: Contenido sexual explícito sin necesidad de argumento trabajado. (Según las normas de FF. Net el contenido sexual explícito está prohibido (a menores de 16).)**

 **Lime: Romanticismo que no desemboca en sexo gráficamente descrito. Besos, abrazos, caricias…**

 **NC(Non consensual sex): Es decir, sexo no consentido.**

 **OTP (One True Pairing): Se usa para hacer referencia a parejas que, a ojos del fanficker, están destinadas a estar juntas, siendo el núcleo principal de la historia. Por ejemplo: Hacker (mi OC de Team Fortress 2) y Pyro (con el headcannon de que es una chica).**

 **POV (Point of view): Cuando el relato está escrito desde el punto de vista de un personaje concreto.**

 **PWP ( "Plot? What Plot?"):"Argumento, ¿qué argumento?"** **Fics de contenido exclusiva y gráficamente sexual, sin argumento alguno o como una mínima excusa para el estallido sexual.**

 **Smut: Fic con escenas sexuales explicitas, sinónimo de Lemon o del termino PWP.**

 **Yaoi: Término manga cuyo significado es similar a Slash.**

 **Yuri: Término manga que implica relaciones entre mujeres.**

 **Slash: Relación romántica o sexual entre dos personajes masculinos.**


End file.
